Devuélveme Gibraltar: Especial 300 Aniversario
by Notthatbou
Summary: Hoy hace 300 años que Gibraltar pasó a ser propiedad de Inglaterra. España, más que nunca, hace acopio de toda su inventiva para tratar de recuperar su colonia... ¿lo conseguirá? Final especial de 'Devuélveme Gibraltar'.


¡Hola a todo~s! ¿Qué tal estáis? Subir este capítulo me provoca cierto sentimiento de nostalgia... Para quien no lo sepa, este capítulo es un especial del fic Devuélveme Gibraltar que estuve publicando durante el año pasado, que me dio muchas cosas buenas gracias a vosotros. No sé si conseguirá haceros reír como lo hizo el otro; sería maravilloso si podéis disfrutarlo, aunque no leyerais el primero. Y ya, os dejo con la historia.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia es propiedad de Himaruya. Devuélveme Gibraltar lo escribí yo, aunque no sé muy bien qué me fumé.**

* * *

**_Devuélveme Gibraltar: Especial 300 Aniversario_**

_DEVUÉLVEME GIBRAL_

Inglaterra leyó el cartel con el que España estaba llegando a la cumbre europea con una ceja alzada. Ya estaba otra vez... ¡Pero es que ya ni acabar la extorsión! ¡Con el cartel a medias!

—Eres un triste —sentenció prendiéndole fuego al cartel con el mechero según el sonriente moreno se presentó ante él con una sonrisa.

—¡Nooooo! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! —gritó el afectado lanzando la pancarta al suelo y pisándola repetidamente a fin de apagar las llamas.

—¡Si ni siquiera vas a traerme una queja entera no pienso tolerarte! ¡Y menos aún devolverte nada de lo que por otra parte es mío legalmente! ¡No tuyo! ¡Cansino, más que cansino!

—¡Pero es que me quedé sin rotulador! Se le gastó la tinta y no lo he podido acabar...

—¡Cómprate otro maldita sea!

—No puedo, no tengo dinero —lloró.

—¡Es un ro-tu-la-dor! —se desesperó Inglaterra.

—Que no que no, no insistas —contestó tranquilizándose de repente y haciendo un aspaviento con la mano—; no me llega ni para un rotu. Debería ir a la tienda y ofrecerme a pagarlo en diferido... —suspiró.

—...¿Qué?

—Nada anda, ignórame.

—En fin; entremos. ¿Qué haces recogiendo la pancarta?

—Presión social sobre tu persona. ¡Mírala! ¡Mírala! ¡Mírala! ¡Mírala! ¡Mírala!

—¡PARA, COJONES! —bramó el inglés arreándole una colleja con todas sus ganas—. Dios mío, que largo va a ser esto...

Entraron pues, juntos, a la reunión que concentraba en un mismo salón a los representantes de un sinfín de países para hablar de lo menos divertido que podrían desear los mediterráneos en ese momento: dineros. La economía parecía entusiasmar últimamente a todo el mundo. España quería hablar del tema, pero no pudo tener turno porque todo el dinero que era hipotéticamente suyo estaba en los bolsillos de sus superiores o en los de Suiza. Y Suiza era alguien de gatillo fácil.

No era ése motivo para no intentar su plan. Con lo que había aprendido de Holanda, se apropió momentáneamente del _tablet_ del ministro sentado a su lado -que se había quedado dormido- para mandar al ordenador que gestionaba la pantalla principal el video que había preparado expresamente para la ocasión. Ahora sólo tocaba esperar.

—_Donc_ —anunció Francia—, será_ Angleterre_ quien hablará después. Posteriormente, ...

_3,2,1..._

_"Buenas tardes. Habla Inglaterra. Me gustaría aprovechar esta ocasión, hoy, para comunicar algo realmente importante respecto a Gibraltar."_

—¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS! —bramó el aludido—. ¡¿Qué representa este video?! _SPAIN! _¡Sé que has sido tú!

—_Angleterre_, debieras haber esperado al menos a que terminara de hablar... —suspiró Francia—. Ahh, los modales, los modales... —terminó volviendo a su sitio.

—¡Pero si es terriblemente obvio que ese video es un montaje! ¡Está muy forzado! ¡Si está hecho a trozos!... ¡Mira! ¡Ahí ni siquiera llevo la misma ropa que antes! ¡Francia, di algo!

Pero todo el mundo miraba la pantalla con interés. Miró alrededor arañándose casi sin darse cuenta las mejillas de pura desesperación. España -porque era obvio que otro imbécil no había podido ser- había tomado varios videos suyos y los había recortado y reordenado para intentar que pareciera que él mismo había grabado un mensaje respecto al asunto de Gibraltar que tan escabroso resultaba.

_"Dentro de poco hará ya trescientos años desde que el peñón se convirtió en mi posesión. Desde aquel remoto 1713 Europa ha cambiado mucho, dando lugar a un continente democrático donde las naciones vivimos en paz, y arreglamos nuestros problemas parlamentando."_

—¡Pero por favor! ¡Si como yo no he dicho mil setecientos trece ha puesto en esa escena un cartel con el número! ¡No os creáis nada! ¡Señor Cameron!... ¡Si ese es Churchill! —giró en busca del socorro de su primer ministro.

Pero no pudo resultar más desolador. El Mr. Cameron miraba realmente sorprendido el video, incluso dolido. Inglaterra no podía creerlo. Desesperado, buscó Alemania.

—¡¿Tampoco?! ¡¿Pero por qué os lo creéis!? —rugió furioso.

_"Así, en cuanto termine este video, será firma..."_

Ah no, ni hablar. Esto ya se lo conocía él. La estratagema del vídeo no funcionaría dos veces. Miró a su alrededor en busca del botón de apagar el cañón, pero no lo halló por ninguna parte; no pensaba dejar ganar a España aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Ni corto ni perezoso, tomó una decisión:

—¡NI HABLAR!

Se levantó de su sitio y, con energía, lanzó su silla contra la gigante y carísima pantalla.

El sonido del destrozo le hizo volver en sí. Con las miradas de todos clavadas en él, sorprendidas, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. España, bastante cerca, le miraba pasmado; como si todo aquello no fuera culpa suya. Volvió a dirigir sus ojos a la pantalla: en lo que quedaba ella, una serie de presupuestos para llevar a cabo una gran obra social patinaban entre colores indefinidos.

—¿De verdad no te satisface la idea de destinar este dinero a crear bancos de alimentos? —preguntó Francia sorprendido desde el centro sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?... ¡¿De qué hablas?!

Escuchó a alguien chistarle por detrás. Reconociendo en él al culpable de todo, giró para ver _what the fuck_ quería España ahora.

—¡Psst! Te has quedado dormido... —susurró el español— Cuando te hablaba de mi plan para intentar conseguir que Suiza me hablara de _mi_ dinero te has quedado dormido en la mesa... Luego te has levantado de repente gritando eso de _¡Ni hablar!_ y has lanzado una silla a la pantalla sin venir a cuento —añadió sin poder evitar reírse en voz alta—. ¡Estás como una cabra!

...No. No, no, no, no, no. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miró a su alrededor. Su jefe le miraba pasmado. Del mismo modo lo hacía Alemania, con un Italia aterrado tratando de esconderse detrás de él. Prusia se reía junto a Dinamarca, y Grecia despertó sobresaltado con retraso. España trataba de contener la risa, pero eso sólo le daba más ganas de mear. Francia se tapaba la boca con la mano; ese gesto inglés era un poema.

—Yo, eh,... Mm, cómo explicarlo —comenzó dudando seriamente—. Ha sido España. Él me obligó. En sueños.

—¡¿Que yo qué?!

Todo el mundo miró asombrado la patética excusa del rubio, menos Francia y Prusia que, acordándose de cierto fenómeno de cintas sugestivas, se echaron a reír.

Por supuesto, no le creyó nadie. Y ahora hay menos dinero para cada país porque hay que pagar la pantalla... Pero bueno, todos se lo pasaron bien. Menos Inglaterra. E Italia, que tenía miedo. Y Austria, que encontró un gasto imprevisto. ¡Si hasta Escocia felicitó a su hermano por tal muestra de virilidad! _"Así se arreglan las cosas, sí señor, enséñales lo que es ser un gentleman. Te pareces a grumpy cat."._

_*·*·*·*_

_Algún tiempo atrás:_

—_¡Mierda! ¿Alguno ha visto mi frasco de colonia? —gritaba Inglaterra corriendo de un lado a otro apremiado por las prisas._

—_No —negó España._

—_Creo que se la ha llevado Sealand —pensó Francia mientras terminaba de ponerse la chaqueta._

—_¡Estúpido mocoso enano! Cuando le pille..._

—_¿Quieres que te preste la mía? —preguntó España, mirándose al espejo concentrado tratando de atarse la corbata sin éxito. ¿Cómo lo haría Roma?_

_Inglaterra le miró sorprendido, como un animal callejero al que se le ofrece comida. Miró a su alrededor. Tenía a elegir entre la colonia de Francia o la de España. Ambas le desagradaban, aunque ninguna tanto como ir oliendo a cerrado. En cuanto olió el perfume dulce e intenso que emanaba del frasco de Francia, finalmente se decidió por la otra._

—_Está bien..._

_*·*·*·*·*_

Finalmente, y gracias al cielo, todo ese teatro de reunión terminó. Inglaterra suspiró al salir, deseando volver al hotel y de ahí a casa cuanto antes, aunque fuera en catapulta. Sin embargo, no parecía ir a ser tan fácil desconectar.

—¡Inglaterra! ¡Espera, Inglaterra!

Desconfianza. Pura y dura. ¿Qué querría ahora ese memo? La última vez que hablaron intentó convencerle de que le devolviera Gibraltar a base de meterle papelitos con la petición escrita en el interior. Tal fue la intoxicación por la tinta que al final sus deposiciones fueron de color azul. Lo peor de todo fue que cuando estuvo dispuesto a separar definitivamente Gibraltar de la península Ibérica España se excusó convencido de que hasta debía agradecerle por romper la monotonía de su vida. Ahora, el español se acercaba corriendo, huyendo de un Marruecos camuflado entre el público que intentaba golpearle con un palo muy reconocible. Se mordió el labio de la rabia al recordar ese evento. Pero no. Hoy trataría de mantener la calma; al fin y al cabo, lo anterior había sido sólo un sueño.

España se sonrió; no sabía qué le había ocurrido antes a Inglaterra, pero tenía el plan perfecto para hacer que el rubio le devolviera Gibraltar. Consistía, ni más ni menos, que en retarle directamente. Era un poco burdo, pero un "No tienes cojones de devolverme Gibraltar" en el momento oportuno sería la victoria asegurada. Sí. Definitivamente era una buena estratagema; ¿cómo resistirse a un "A que no hay huevos"? Él caía siempre, seguro que Inglaterra también.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó con cansancio el inglés.

—¡Uy, qué tono! A ver, quería... proponerte una cosa...

—¿Y bien? Arranca, hombre.

—Mmm... Es que... bueno, quizás no. No sé. Bah, nada, olvídalo.

—¡HABLA, POR DIOS! —se desquició. Los españoles tienen un _flow_ y una calma incomprensible para todo.

—Mmm... Es que, no sé, no creo que te atrevas.

—No me retes que luego lloras —sonrió el muy hooligan alzando una ceja—. A ver, venga, habla...

—Es sobre Gibraltar —dejó caer inocentemente, como si no hubiera habido premeditación.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Inglaterra maldijo internamente mil veces. Vale sí, si le retaba a alguna tontería no tenía más que poner de relieve que a ver si el español se creía que él era gilipollas, pero aun así no le hacía ninguna gracia haber caído en algo tan burdo como tener que elegir entre su orgullo y esa estúpida colonia. Colonia... Menudo recuerdo.

_*·*·*·*·*  
Unos minutos más tarde en ese tiempo atrás:_

—_Ten, te devuelvo tu colonia —dijo Inglaterra extendiendo la mano—. No me esperaba un gesto tan automático y generoso de tu parte, así que supongo que tendré que... ¿se puede saber qué cojones miras?_

_España le miraba con los ojos enormes, abiertos, llenos de brillo y lágrimas de emoción._

—_...¿De verdad... me devuelves... mi colonia? _

—_¿Ah? —preguntó en un extraño amago sin entender nada, arrugándosele la nariz._

—_¡Mi colonia! —exclamó el español ignorando el frasco y levantando los brazos en alto— ¡No puede ser!_

_Se puso de rodillas y tomó las manos de Inglaterra entre las suyas._

—_Sabía que en el fondo no eras un mortífago, que casi ni eres malo. Pero, ¡devolverme Gibraltar! Eso es tan... tan..._

_Se quedó un momento callado, buscando la palabra. ¿Cómo se sentía ante la sensación de no tener frontera terrestre (ya se sabe, piel con piel) con Inglaterra? No... encontraba la palabra. Ni alegría ni euforia servían... ¿por qué? ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba?!_

—_¡¿De qué coño hablas?! ¡A ti nadie te ha devuelto Gibraltar, ganapán!_

—_¿Eh? Pero si tú mismo..._

—_Juego literario, Arthur, mon amour. Colonia es lo mismo que fragancia, pero también se refiere a un territorio, a un dominio._

—_¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero serás...! —giró bruscamente, cabreado— ¡ESPAÑA!_

—_¿Ehh? ¡Espe-...!_

_Pero no pudo seguir. Inglaterra le estampó el frasco de colonia en la cabeza haciéndolo añicos. _

_A estas alturas de su vida y tras tantos intentos y envites, España sólo sintió un breve dolor en la cabeza; no llegó a desmayarse. Eso sí: salió de allí corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana. _

—_¡La colonia pica en los ojooooos! —rugió mientras huía buscando a Austria. Un buen ex marido, todo había que decirlo._

—_Creo... —añadió entonces Francia— Y sólo creo, que esta vez no era un plan ni nada por el estilo; él creía de verdad en tu bondad._

—_Eso le pasa por creer estupideces, entonces._

—_Ya, ya, bórrate la marca de mortífago, anda._

—_¡Yo siempre estoy de parte de la magia decente! Además, la marca de mortífago no se puede borrar, listillo. Cuando aparece, aparece y punto._

—_Entiendo... Termina de arreglarte, anda, que se nos va la conversación._

_Inglaterra no dijo nada más. Como se notaba que aquel pijo de Francia era de Beauxbatons._

_España fue a aquella reunión oliendo tan fuerte a colonia que las decisiones se tomaron sin mirar, sólo para salir cuanto antes de la habitación._

_*·*·*·*·*_

Sacudió la cabeza para borrar ese recuerdo de su cerebro.

—Como me vengas con lo de que te devuelva Gibraltar una vez más te juro que... —amenazó con el dedo en alto apretando mucho los dientes y abriendo mucho los ojos.

Fueron entonces interrumpidos por sus respectivos jefes, que aparecieron a su lado departiendo tranquilamente. Arthur escondió su dedo índice (porque no era cualquier dedo, era _el dedo de Inglaterra_, y todos sabían que una amenaza con ese dedo podía tener terribles consecuencias).

—Mr. Spain, su jefe me ha dicho que quiere hacer una proposición sobre Gibraltar —expresó con ese acento tan británico el superior de Inglaterra—. Quizás podemos llegar a un entendimiento.

Dirigió la vista a su propio jefe, y luego de nuevo al del rubio. Comprobó como su enemigo miraba al primer ministro con cara de catarsis. ¡¿Negociar?! ¡A él nadie la había dicho nada! ¡Ese era un asunto entre él y España! ¿Por qué no les dejaban arreglar las cosas por su cuenta?

Antonio también estaba a disgusto. Miró a su jefe y a toda la gente que frente a ellos se manifestaba. Se acordó del extraño sentimiento que suponía perder a Arthur. Y suspiró; últimamente no dejaban de meterse en sus cosas.

—Inglaterra —anunció en voz firme acercándose a él—: escúchame bien porque sólo lo pienso decir una vez.

Cuando llegó a su altura le puso una mano sobre el hombro y acercó su boca al oído contrario, produciendo un ligero escalofrío en el inglés al sentir su aliento.

—_Wow, oh... let's see_ que es eso a lo que no me atrevo —picó con su clásica sonrisa de pirata remodelada para la democracia sin mucho cambio.

—No me lo devuelvas —susurró España con voz grave—. Quédate pegado a mí para siempre.

—_... What?_

—Ya has oído. Como me devuelvas Gibraltar, como te vayas, te mato —afirmó en un tono de voz que hacía tiempo parecía olvidado—. Así que... ¿a que no tienes huevos de quedarte?

—... —tras la sorpresa, y lentamente, la comprensión comenzó a llegar al cerebro de Inglaterra. Y la sonrisa que momentáneamente había desaparecido volvió a surgir más amplia. Y más malvada—. Ya veo...

Cuando España volvió a hablar con su presidente, le explicó que no sabía cómo era posible que su plan no hubiera funcionado. Inglaterra argumentó que lo que le propusieron era basura, _como todo lo que viene de ese pesado._

Así, Inglaterra y España siguen pegados. A veces, espalda contra espalda. Otras, frente contra frente.

**_Devuélveme Gibraltar: Especial 300 Aniversario - Fin_**

* * *

¡Se acabó! Éste si es el fin definitivo de Devuélveme Gibraltar (a no ser que ocurra algo sorprendente). Perdonadme por lo incongruente *reverencia*.

Resulta que pensé que el aniversario del pacto entre España e Inglaterra fue en abril (y de hecho por ello estuve apurada durante ese mes escribiéndolo a toda prisa, hasta que me di cuenta al terminarlo *llanto*), pero no, definitivamente, _hoy, 13 de Julio de 2013, hace 300 años que se firmó el tratado de paz entre España e Inglaterra que hizó al último dueño de Gibraltar_.

Fuck! Amo a estos dos, echo tanto de menos escribir sobre ellos... Pediremos tiempo al tiempo. _**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer**_. También a todos los favoritos, y a reviewers anónimos que no puedo contestar. _**Gracias.**_

**Bou.**


End file.
